


The Leash

by waywardrose



Series: Precious Pet [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Want a peek behind the curtain? Read author notes, chapter by chapter, and general headcanon for Pet and Star Wars.





	1. Pet, Chapters 1-10

Chapter 1

Q: Where was Reader during the meeting between Tekka and Poe?  
A: Sneaking over to check out the badass X-Wing, of course. There was some casual chitchat between Reader and BB-8 before that. Small talk with a droid is infinitely better than with strangers.

Chapter 2

This is the first time I was having Kylo Force-choke Reader. It's the only time he can get away with nonconsensual choking. At this point, I'm not sure if I'll have consensual choking or not. 

> "No, you misunderstand, no. I just trust my gut. I have no value, I swear."

The gut feelings have always been the Force. Tekka had a suspicion that Reader had Force abilities.

Chapter 3

I had no title for this fic until I was writing this chapter.

At this point, Hux doesn't see much value in Reader. Reader is pretty, in his assessment, but a waste of FO resources and time.

> Ren had dark, thick hair and an angular, pale face that wasn't conventionally handsome. He was beautiful, in your opinion.

Ah, the grand reveal of gorgeous Kylo Ren. The loins, they were aflame.

Chapter 4

From Reader's capture up to now, Kylo has not been able to keep his hands off his dick. Yes, the choking had even turned him on, but he'd taken his frustrations out on Rey. Dude's got a thing for angry people telling him to fuck off.

Now for moral injury. [This is heavy.](http://mirandamcqueen.com/post/145568196266/moral-injury-tragedy-and-kylo-ren) I read about this as I was trying to understand Kylo in a deeper way than just 'he only loves his granddad' and wears black and has a cool lightsaber. In my opinion, if anyone wants to understand soldiers, and write them well, they must grasp the concept of moral injury.

> You thought he'd best be careful because some bugs were venomous.

I had to look up the difference between poisonous and venomous because I are smrt.

Chapter 5

Training days and the accidental Force-bond. I had no idea that was A Thing when I wrote the cycle two part. When I tagged Pet with 'Making Shit Up As I Go' I wasn't lying.

Yideth's name came from a _Star Wars_ name generator. I think it had a Sith or Dathomiri speciality, but I wouldn't swear to that.

Chapter 6

The pain of separation is, I think, canon with Force-bonds.

The kyber cave (which is on Lothal, by the way) in this chapter is not canon at all. I saw a picture of a cave with different color crystals all sparkling inside and went _yes_. Kyber is canonically clear, I know, but Reader is ~special~ and can see the color it's likely to turn. I have the kyber picking the user, and not vice versa.

Magenta is more dark-side affiliated if I'm being completely honest here. Which Reader isn't, exactly. I saw a magenta blade in a screenshot from _Star Wars: The Old Republic_. I thought it was strikingly different. Purple can only be wielded The Original Bad-Ass Motherfucker: Mace Windu. Hands down, the end, goodbye.

No, Reader doesn't float all the pieces of the lightsaber and put them together with the Force. I was going with a headcanon of mine that Anakin put his together with his hands in a very 'salt of the earth' kind of way.

The desert planet is Abafar, just so you know.

Chapter 7

Yideth is a shy one, actually. She takes a while to warm up to anyone. She's a vengeful sort of person, too, which is why she didn't take too kindly to the knee injury. _Arrow to the knee!_

I wanted everyone to question if the vision of Kylo was actually Kylo. I don't know if that came across or not. Between us, yes, but he's guarded and wary. He's not the same person Reader is used to.

Chapter 8

I don't know what the herbs are. I made them up. Also, the Force-shroud/invisible thing. I don't know if that's possible. No one knows how the Force works, I don't care what Han says.

Chapter 9

The happy(ish) reunion. I had to look up the difference between saying 'Roger that' and 'Copy that'. Roger means acknowledge. Copy means agreement (like in the movie _Ghost_ where Patrick Swayze affectionately replies with 'Ditto.'). I think it's used interchangeably in the media, but it's wrong. Don't quote me on that, but I think I got it right.

However, I screwed up in describing Abafar. Abafar doesn't have sand. It's like Death Valley with just dry soil, apparently. I didn't find that out until I watched _The Clone Wars_ weeks after I finished this chapter.

Ho'Din birth control is part of Legends, by the way. I did not make that up. Thank you, Wookieepedia.

Chapter 10

Mitaka never gets a break.


	2. Pet, Chapters 11-20

Chapter 11

Forcegasm. Boom shakalaka.

Chapter 12

Kylo is come-drunk which means he's an affectionate drunk. Let that just sink in for a moment.

Kylo is a responsible adult when it comes to his diet and going to bed at a reasonable hour. Unlike me.

Kylo is Darth Vader's #1 Fan.

Chapter 13

I've recently read that the vision Rey saw of the Knights of Ren killing a bunch of people in the rain takes place in the future. However, Kylo's helmet is supposed to change for VIII, so that makes no sense. I don't know what to tell you. I'm just making shit up as I go.

Here's that moral injury again. I think this is what makes Kylo interesting.

> "...Say you want me, too."

I ripped that straight from Lana.

And a voice in Reader's mind rears its ugly head. I knew who this was from the very beginning, though he did take me by surprise. I had to rewatch the movies to get the voice right.

Chapter 14

Kin Al. His name is based off another _Star Wars_ side character, but now I can't remember who. I think Imperial. So, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. Anyway, Kin Al is difficult because he doesn't put up with much bullshit. Also, he's the oldest at the ripe old age of 38. You might get the impression that the Knights don't live long, and you'd be right. They don't.

Also, all the Knights forsake their family name when they join. Or you can think of it as joining the Ramones. _Hey ho, let's go!_

Chapter 15

The way underground Coruscant looks is from the Legends tab on Wookieepedia. I made up the rest from screenshots. I have no idea how to get down there except for how Ahsoka does in _The Clone Wars_. However, I didn't want to use that since it's been 40+ years since then. Coruscant is not the crowning jewel of the galaxy it once was, but it's still damn impressive.

Chapter 16

Okay, Force-shroud is go. Reader rocked it. Reader kicked its ass.

Also, Reader rocked Kylo's world, but I'm not surprised. She's my heroine after all.

Chapter 17

Jeckhum's name is based off a _Star Wars_ side character as well. Again, I forget which one. It doesn't matter, though. Kin Al and Jeckhum are in love. They get high and fuck and read poetry to each other on their down time. No, I'm not joking. They have their priorities straight--even if they're not.

Chapter 18

The conversations in the dark. Those are my favorite. I really enjoyed exploring Jakku through Reader. With Rey in TFA, we see one aspect of Jakku, but it's a big planet full of different stuff.

> "I am not royalty!"

I internally debated on Leia arguing about not being royalty for the longest time. However, I think in Bloodline she states she doesn't like to be referred to as royalty. So, maybe I was on the right track here.

Kylo: Stop calling me Ben! My name isn't FUCKING BEN!  
Snoke: His name isn't Ben.  
Hux: His name isn't Ben.  
Tekka: His name isn't Ben.  
Han: I thought his name was Ben?

(Name that movie and win for life!)

Chapter 19

 _Galatic City Gossip_ is like _E! News_ for the Core Worlds.

> 'Snoke won't approve if he thinks I violated you.'

Yeah, beat them, knock them out, kill them, but don't rape them. Snoke is an odd duck, though I do approve.

Jeckhum takes a liking to Reader. It's nothing weird. He really just likes Reader's energy.

Pretty Ginji. Is Ginji trans? I don't know. It's none of my fucking business.

Chapter 20

I made up the planet on which Snoke is based. Could it exist? Sure, but I couldn't find in canon a small planet which is strong with the dark side of the Force.

As a side-thought, what the hell is Snoke? Is he human? Is he even a he? I hope VIII explains him.

Aaaaaand, Sidious gives Reader away. Good job, Pal. Aces. Gold star, you asshole.


	3. Pet, Chapters 21-30

Chapter 21

So long, Perril, we hardly knew ya!

Darksaber is real and canon. It was first seen in the hands of Pre Vizsla during the Clone Wars. Maul had it for a time. As of my current reading (November 2016) of Wookieepedia, _a member_ of House Vizsla once again owns Darksaber. We'll see where it goes from there. I don't know how Snoke came to own it. All I know is that Darksaber is an old dude who'd rather be left alone.

You're probably wondering why Kin Al calls Reader 'babygirl.' I don't know, exactly. He thinks Reader's cute. Just go with it. It's affectionate.

Chapter 22

The Masturbater of the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren is young, dumb, and full of come. Do I think the male Knights ever had a circle-jerk? Abso-fucking-lutely. Could there have been reach-arounds or dueling dicks? Yup! I need to join a group of freaks like the Knights.

Chapter 23

Reader is a _lady_ now. Isn't that grand? Everyone will call Reader anything she wants them to, to be honest. With two lightsabers, one can demand quite a lot of things.

I hope the symbolism of Reader's clothes is coming through. Black on the outside, gray on the inside. I like to think of her as a Gray Jedi. She will use whatever is at her disposal to do what she thinks needs doing.

And the truth comes out. Reader is valuable to Hux. Reader has been for some time, but he didn't know where she was. Would he have protected Reader on the _Finalizer_ from Snoke? Maybe, but Hux didn't know what Reader was to Kylo until he spirited her away.

Hey, Machiavelli! /Macarena

Chapter 24

> "That wasn't my decision."

Was it really, Kylo? Was it? You lying liar who lies.

> "I was in deep meditation," he replied.

With fucking Darth Vader wHO NEVER REPLIES. OMG, I'M SO DONE WITH YOU.

The poem Hux recites at Snoke's state funeral is based on ["Taps."](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taps) So, don't think I'm a poet because _I am not_.

I know that in TFA no one refers to Kylo as Lord Ren. However, seeing as Kylo is such a Vader fanboy it only makes sense that he'd want to have a title like his grandfather. I know it's not canon, but it's fun. Can I live?

Chapter 25

I admit that the exchange between Hux and Reader at the dining table was difficult. I rewrote it probably three times to get the wording and inferring correct.

Reader is not just valuable to Hux, she is _desirable_. I didn't want to make this beer-flavored-nipples time in the story. Reader is not all things to all people. Hux wants Reader because of her power, let's get that clear.

Chapter 26

> "Because he's jacking off right now to you."

Ah, military life. Lots of jerking off.

> He undulated against the bed when you kissed right above the waistband of his dark briefs.

But not for Kylo right now!

AND THE BIG L WORD. Should we believe it? Do we trust it? Or is Kylo just saying it because he loves what Reader does for him? I mean a good blowjob will tilt anyone's worldview for a hot minute.

Chapter 27

MORE L WORD. Wow, has Kylo blossomed as a person. Or has he really? Is it really love or just possessiveness? There is a big difference.

> "Force-users are known to have a great deal of stamina."

And how would Yideth know this? From experience, perhaps? Hm? I'm not telling.

I did so much research on sword fighting. I watched videos. I read speciality forums. I now know how to cut a man in half with a broadsword. I'm sure that information will come in handy one day.

Chapter 28

> "A balanced diet of proteins, greens, and carbs."

Not canon, all me. Called slop by the troopers. It's brown and like porridge. There are meal bar equivalents. They're no better.

> In a daring move, he dragged his tongue into the juncture of your pointer and middle fingers. Your breath caught in your throat. Hux was throwing down the gauntlet, as it were.

Hux is throwing down the gauntlet and licking it, too, apparently. _Yum._

Chapter 29

Kylo makes no sense sometimes. He's a mess. I love my pissbaby Kyle Ron.

> It was good to be a commander.

It's good to be the king.

> Kin Al hoarsely whispered, "Delete my datapad history."

I laughed at my own joke like a douchebag.

Chapter 30

Kylo and Hux are competing for best caregiver. Reader is judge and reaps the rewards.

Until Hux reveals what a _complete_ ass he is. People are not disposable, Hux. People are not tissue. You don't just blow your gooey leavings on them and then throw them in the trash. Your mother would be horrified by you right now, young man. Go sit in the corner and think about what you just said.


	4. Pet, Chapters 31-40

Chapter 31

This chapter is just an excuse for sex and then affection and then **s t r e s s**.

Chapter 32

Kylo is a weirdo. While we all appreciate the sentiment, his execution leaves something to be desired.

Vader is silently judging everyone, FYI.

Chapter 33

This was a hard chapter to write. At first, I had Hux trying to seduce Reader, but that didn't feel right. The more I thought about it, the more wrong it became. Hux is, deep down, an awkward nerd. He hides behind decorum and protocol. The relationship with Reader and Kylo is wonderfully terrible for him. There are so many opportunities for missteps.

He's angry about Starkiller Base, too. I would be if I were him. Then again, I'd take it out on Kylo's nice ass.

So, Reader hasn't made the connection between Sidious and Palpatine. We, as the audience, should already know this. (If not, whoops? Sorry?) I never found out--and still don't know--if anyone outside of the surviving Jedi, Dooku, Maul, Pal's officers and aides, or in this story Snoke, who knew that Palpatine was a Sith.

Chapter 34

Surprise, Hux! You get anal sex!

What a talker Hux is. Loves his own voice, that one does.

Chapter 35

Vader is challenging Reader on Endor in case that wasn't clear. It came to me and felt right.

Anakin is the type of guy that will say something offensive and if no one laughs or agrees, he'll say he was just kidding. Padme deserved better. Or least she should've kicked his ass more often.

And then Kylo makes it weird and nonconsensual again. Nice, kid.

Chapter 36

Proper and Fair Gentleman Hux doing the gentlemanly proper thing: "I hope this message finds you well. I apologize for not speaking to you before I left last night."

Joke Time  
Q: Why doesn't the Junior League have orgies?  
A: Too many thank-you notes.  
*rimshot*

I'll stop.

Kylo bought Reader nice things. Kylo is trying very hard, but is very confused about how relationships work. Kylo is a good boy and deserves belly rubs.

Chapter 37

I have no idea where this damn planet is. I didn't even name it. I just made it up--like always. Let's just call it Dantuscanol II because why the fuck not.

Reader is now _ma'am_. That's what happens when you let a general in the First Order lick your butthole.

I'm sorry if I'm being overly facetious right now. It's late at night as I'm writing this, and I'm very sleep deprived. And depraved. Same difference.

Actually, I like how Kylo isn't giving in here and letting Reader push him away. He's being contrite, yet he's still very committed.

More military-like camaraderie here. I like in-jokes and when people make fun of themselves. It may not have been fun at the time, but it'll make for one hell of a story if you survive!

I know I've never mentioned Nashi Ren before, and she _probably_ won't come up again, but she was an important part of the group. There are many fallen Knights in my headcanon. The Knights of Ren are one of my favorite things from TFA. They are weirdos.

> "You can't come with us," Ren told you in the deserted hall just outside the all-personnel lounge near the mess hall.

You can't sit with us. On Wednesdays we wear the blood of our enemies.

Chapter 38

The separation within the bond between Reader and Kylo has become manageable as you can see. Reader is coming into her own. Kylo isn't so much her master, but her partner. I think it's something to do with Snoke's powers which let her distance her center of power away from Kylo. I'm not really sure here, though.

Welcome to the wonderful world of writing! No one knows what they're doing. Anyone who tells you different is trying to sell you their foolproof writing technique. Don't buy it.

OMG, Reader is back to 'my lady.' They must not have heard the news about the butthole thing.

Chapter 39

Hello, nurse! I love me a man in uniform.

Heeeeeeere's Brendol! He's still alive. I know. _Shocker._

Hux is a charmer. And is flirting. With Reader. Do you see this? Are you picking up what he's throwing down? I was loving this as it was coming to me.

AND BAMF-READER. She's my heroine for a reason, I suppose. I did not see that coming. I literally was like 'holy shit, what have I done?!' It was supposed to be a party! No one was suppose to try to kill anyone. There was cheese and wine and good chocolates! It was _civilized_.

Oh, and Reader's back to 'ma'am.' The Butthole Thing.

Chapter 40

Ah-ha! Back to 'my lady.' Will people figure out if the butthole licking is important or not. I cannot keep up with this.

Sidious is back. That can never be a good thing. I really don't like him. Like, he's interesting and a challenge to write, but he is skeevy.


	5. Pet, Chapters 41-50

Chapter 41

I like when Brendol and Hux actually have a relationship in fanfic. Hux was Brendol's only child, if memory serves. I just don't see Brendol disregarding his sole heir.

Then there is the hardest thing I've ever written. Give me a complicated sex scene with multiple partners. Give me political intrigue. I can make it work, but _torture_. I'm no good with torture. I hope that doesn't come through in this chapter. I knocked my head against the proverbial wall for days about this chapter.

Chapter 42

The angst and self-flagellation was a delicate balance here. Reader experiences moral injury for the first time in her life. But who better than Kylo to ease it?

Chapter 43

I hated this chapter. It stressed me out. I rewrote bits and pieces over and over. First it was going to end with angry sex with Kylo, but that didn't feel right. Then it was going be more fighting and estrangement, but _that_ didn't feel right. I kept asking 'and then what?' and I kept getting the shrug emoji. Yeah, thanks, brain. You're a real gem.

Also, let's hear it for the try-hard on the left.

Chapter 44

I bastardized a quote from _Gundam Wing: The Movie - Endless Waltz_. I'm a dirty plagiarizer. Does anyone know that series besides me? (Remember Toonami? Ah, memories.) If you haven't seen it and like anime, _Star Wars_ , and want more unconventional military pretty-boys, I recommend _Gundam Wing_.

> Looking at the gentle slope of his torso, his broad shoulders, his muscled arms made you forget how very not-clothed you were.

This is the part where I wax poetic about Kylo Ren. Would you like to join me? Hit me up on Tumblr. I will tell you all about my passions which include him.

Chapter 45

The Knights are weirdos, but at least they're down with menstruation.

I think we all know who the snake is, right? Geez, I hope that vision made a lick of sense. Anyway, Reader and I have differing opinions on Sidious' symbolism. She thinks of him as a snake. I see Sidious as a spider. Both can be pretty dangerous, true, but they have different hunting techniques. We'll see who's more accurate as the story progresses.

Chapter 46

Is Hux regretting having a consort about now? You betcha. Is he hiding it well? Absolutely. Granted, Reader isn't military trained, so he has some patience.

You know those dreams where you know a person, but you can't see their face? That's what Kylo has lived with for years. His training tells him not to care about the suffering of another, but even in the dark side he can't stand it for his bondmate.

He's a little fatalistic, too. He believes in destiny. When he saw in a vision Reader in her battle gear, he knew he had to provide it. He knows that pain is coming, and there's nothing either one can do but fulfill that destiny.

However, the problem with visions is that they can be misinterpreted.

Chapter 47

I'm sorry if chapters are coming slower as of late and they're a little shorter. I've been thrown for a loop by an uptick (and by small increase, I mean huge increase) in my depression, the horrible outcome from the US election, and getting food poisoning not once but twice. Two different things! Not even related. It's very sincere and heartfelt when I say, "What the fuck." If I didn't need food to survive, I'd give up on it.

I'm still pushing through, though.

Hey, you want to hear an embarrassing baby!Ben story? Sure, you do! The reason Kylo knows what the pearls are is because he tried to eat some when he was four. Leia had gotten a gift basket and in it was a tube of bath pearls. She wasn't much of a bath person, but kept them just in case. Ben found the tube under the sink, took one whiff of the pearls, thought that he'd found Leia's super secret candy stash, and stuck a few in his mouth. They promptly dissolved, of course, and he started crying because they didn't taste like they smelled.

He spit bluefruit-scented bath gel all over the refresher and ruined a perfectly good shirt. His mouth and chin were stained blue-gray for days. When Ben was a teenager, Han would give him a jar of bluefruit jam on his nameday just for funsies.

I think this is the real reason why Kylo stabbed Han.

Chapter 48

Well, that brunch did not go as expected. I think what we have here is a failure in diplomatic relations. Nice job, Solculvis.

Here's a question to ponder: has Mithea been Stockholm'd, too? Is she on Solculvis' side? Or is she running her own agenda? (That's more than one question, but humor me, okay?)

Maybe we'll find out in future chapters... (┌・。・)┌？

Also, I wanted to incorporate the meal, but I just couldn't. Their salad was a pear and green rice salad (roasted pears, grapes, the rice, space celery, and wuli nuts). I wanted to talk about crepes--which would've been next--because they are yummy, but I couldn't make it work. Forgive me, dear readers.

Chapter 49

I really liked how Chirrut (heart eyes, motherfucker!) in _Rogue One_ could sense the darkness in someone when they were going to kill. I figured it must linger, so yeah. I just tucked that right on into the story.

And, uh, yeah, sex. On the floor. Again. It's a thing. Lots of room to spread out. Rather convenient, actually.

Chapter 50

> He was awake and aware and annoyed.

Awake, Aware, and Annoyed: The Armitage Hux Story

> "Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown."

That's from Shakespeare's _Henry IV, Part 2_. It's usually misquoted as: "Heavy lies the crown." I almost misquoted it, too, but I wanted to see which play it came from (for my own edification) and found that I messed up.

Anyway, when I was typing the misquote I had a flashback to _Cry-Baby_ when Mrs. Vernon-Williams tells Allison: "Heavy hangs the head that last night wore the crown." Apparently, we're all about misquoting Shakespeare--even the indomitable John Waters.

And hey, more sex. Let's hear it for tab-a going into slot-b (and some other variations thrown in there).


	6. Pet, Chapters 51-58

Chapter 51

Everything's fun and games until you won't do what your Sith overlord wants you to.

A few chapters back, I had someone wanting more Sidious and less of an "apologetic" Kylo. My thought was of the Conceited reaction gif the whole time because I knew this was coming. And really, more Sidious is never a good thing. Thirst away for him, but in this fic, he hates Reader and is using her and doesn't care if she dies like a dog.

Now if that's your thing, all power to you. I'm not about that life.

Anyhoo, I had the sadistic urge to end the fic at this chapter. It was a horrible end. Reader gutted and dying on the bridge. Kylo fighting the ~~good~~ bad fight, but ultimately failing somehow. Hux slowly, torturously bleeding out. The Knights of Ren aimless and split up. The First Order, in all likelihood, destroyed.

Aren't you glad I'm not a sadist? I couldn't leave it hanging like that. I mean, I could, but I won't. _We're not done yet._

Chapter 52

I don't know why Reader is damned to have Anakin "Sand Hater" Skywalker as a mentor. Seriously. That boy is a hot mess. Even dead. I mean, I love Vader, but he's a wreck.

Honestly, I did not relish killing off Kin Al and Baltek. That was, like, the worst. I said in a past chapter the Knights don't live long, and I knew I had to be accurate. I hated it, but some realism needed to seep in. So, in honor of them and for posterity's sake (if you're interested):

The Rogue: Yideth  
The Sniper: Jeckhum  
[cue _The Hunger Games_ fallen tribute cannon]  
The Heavy: Kin Al  
The Armory: Ginji  
The Monk: Baltek

Perril and Nashi don't have titles. If I ever get to work on a Knights of Ren movie (Ms. Kennedy, please call me (also, I'm sorry you're reading my garbage, ma'am)), I will totally work out titles for those two. I'm open to ideas.

Chapter 53

I couldn't help throwing in a little sexy scene. No, it's not necessary. Yes, my thirst is definitely real. No, I am not ashamed.

Okay, maybe a little.

And Yideth loses her temper. She has every right to. Hux almost got her ship destroyed and killed everyone on board because he wanted to see his daddy.

FYI: Giaca is part of a 2010 RPG guide to the Unknown Regions, so I think it's firmly in the Legends category. I thought it was cool since it had a hyperspace tangle. I kind of fudged the tangle into an anomaly, so the ship is thrown into another part of the galaxy.

Okay, big question: Is Ben's last name Solo or Organa or both? The common thought is Ben would be a Solo, but considering it would've been more politically advantageous for Ben to be associated with the Organa family than Solo, I think he would've been an Organa. Or least Organa-Solo. Keep in mind, Reader doesn't know that Han Solo is Ben's father, so it seems natural for her to assume that Kylo had been Ben Organa.

Chapter 54

> Margsen stood and walked up to you. You could feel Jeckhum tense behind you, but you maintained eye contact with Margsen as he approached. He may have a long reach, but you could cut off his arms with a single stroke.

Reader could kill him without a tray, with the power of the Force--which is strong within her--even though she could kill him with a tray if she so wished. For she would hack at his neck with the thin bit until the blood flowed across the canteen floor! ([Adapted from Eddie Izzard's "Circle"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bq03xebtbeU))

(○´3｀)ﾉ

Chapter 55 

> "...I have dreamed a dream, but now that dream is gone from me."

Ay, throwing a little Morpheus (or Daniel 2:3, for those Biblical types) in the mix. Bada boom! Bada bing! It's _The Matrix_ over here!

Aaaaand, now Reader knows who Kylo's father really is! Surprise!? Yay?

Hux staying with Reader was decided by the flip of a coin. Yes, really. I couldn't decide on my own since I saw benefit to either situation, narratively speaking.

Chapter 56

I'm so happy I got to write BB-8. I love that little cutie. I have BB-8 socks thanks to a reader turned friend! (Hey, sister-wife! ;D) Anyway, I couldn't imagine hurting BB-8. I had debated about disabling him so he couldn't run to Poe, but I just couldn't do it. I can write about betraying Hux, but not BB-8.

> You drew Darksaber and prayed for extra dexterity as you aimed the black blade for a rail.

ROLL FOR DEXTERITY, JEDI! HELL YEAH, 19/20! YOU DON'T STAB YOURSELF OR KYLO. ♥

Chapter 57

I'm taking liberties with what happened after Order 66. In this series, the Jedi temple on Coruscant was raided by Sidious and his Sith buddies. I would guess that Sidious himself had an impressive library of Jedi and Sith stories and techniques and general documents. These, of course, were spirited away when the Empire fell. It's anyone's guess who did it and where they took his collection.

I have it that Luke found a bunch of these documents, holos, and whatnot, but not all of them. With Kylo being on the darker side, he can probably stand to be in Sith temples and get through the barriers in a way that Luke hadn't been able to. At least, that's my reasoning.

Yes, Leia's putting her only child at risk to obtain these things. But look at what Kylo's done. He needs to make up for it. He also needs a purpose after losing the structure of the First Order. Consider it tough-love therapy.

I hope it comes through that Leia still loves Ben. She hates what he's done, how Snoke had twisted him, but she loves her son. I don't know if that means she'll ever forgive him, but I think she has some compassion knowing that Snoke had been there from the beginning.

And I found out through Aftermath: Empire's End that Kylo was Ben Solo. I'm very _meh_ on it, to be honest. I prefer Organa or Organa-Solo, but I'll honor it if it comes up in the narrative.

Chapter 58

I had to make up what Sacorria looks like from _Star Wars: Battlefront_ screenshots. That is some funky CGI, but I made it work. According to Wookieepedia, Tendra wouldn't be welcome back on Sacorria because she married Lando, an outsider, but fuck that. Those people are probably dead at this point, so fuck 'em, too. Her and Lando wanted somewhere quiet to semi-retire to.

Seeing as this is the last chapter of Pet, you're probably wondering what's going on with Hux and the Knights and Swisted. Well, babies, you'll have to read Precious to see.

So, this is me wrapping it up. It's been a ride, y'all. Nine whole months. Much fic. So create. Very trash. Wow. I never thought I'd have the stamina to write this beast of a fic. Actually, I hadn't known it would be so long. I figured a couple of chapters, maybe under 50000 words, but nooooo, it's triple that. What the hell was I thinking? (◎_◎;)

Thank you for your support and comments and kudos! I hope to see you in Precious.

And remember: No matter who licks Reader's butthole, she'll always be a lady to Kylo Ren.


End file.
